


Now and Forever

by rubydragon16



Series: Point Of No Return [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Regret, Romance, Tumblr: makoharufestival, Vows, feb. 19, makoto and haru are romantics, nagisa is drunk-sort of, rei is aggravated, rin's pov, romantic, round 1: Don't let go, theofficialmakoharufestival, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragon16/pseuds/rubydragon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I could change fate---<br/>Your whisper on the wind---<br/>Could last but Now and Forever...</p><p>Reposted due to format editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Part of theofficialmakoharufestival

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Rei announced loudly. He silently signaled for the band to slowly lower the music to a low background hum, as he turned his attention once again towards the many guests that had gathered in the lavishly decorated hall, silhouetted brightly with a soft glow of blue and green lights. He cleared his throat so the guests could quiet down once more.

“Tachibana Makoto,” he began, smiling at Makoto, looking stunningly handsome in a dark black suit with a silk blue tie. His eyes flickered over the two best men, who were standing at his side: Sousuke and Nagisa, who was strangely swaying on his toes. Choosing to ignoring it, he continued, “and Nanase Haruka.” He smiled admiringly at Haruka who was fashionably sporting a navy suit with a dark green bow tie, and flanked by Kisumi and Rin, standing solemnly at his side.

“We are gathered here today to witness Nanase Haruka and Tachibana Makoto be united in holy matrimony,” Rei’s strong clear voice rang over the stillness of the crowd gathered in the decorated wedding hall. “If anyone has any objection to why this union should not take place, speak now,” he paused significantly, “or forever hold your peace.”

“Oh Rei-chan,” Nagisa giggled happily, his voice slightly slurred. “What an absolutely silly question, Rei-Rei. If anyone **HAD** any objection,” he leaned against his shoulder suggestively, “do you think they would be here?” he asked, his eyes twinkling brightly, followed by a loud hiccup.

Rei’s face turned a slight shade of crimson. He straightened his white tie, clearing his throat in the process. “Nagisa-kun, I’m just following procedure,” he replied stiffly. “Please don’t interrupt me with unnecessary comments; it’s highly unconventional.”

“Gomen, gomen ne, Rei-chan, you just looked so serious,” Nagisa answered, accompanied with a set of giggles that quickly resulted into a fit of another successive hiccups. “I just wanted to make you smile,” he managed to say in between loud hiccups.

Rei narrowed his eyes at him strangely. “Nagisa-kun, are you drunk?”

“It’s a little early to be popping open the champagne, don’t you think, Nagisa-chan?” Kisumi teased lightly.

“I’m not drunk,” Nagisa retorted, his eyes slightly glazed over, as he leaned forward eagerly, shoving Rin aside in the process **. “I’m just SO HAPPY!!!!”** He flung his arms around Makoto and Haruka, who were eyeing him warily. “Mako-chan and Haru-chan are finally getting married!!” he exclaimed joyously.

“You know, Nagisa,” Rin began, trying to keep his voice calm, “champagne is usually drunk **AFTER THE CEREMONY.”**

Nagisa made a small pout. “I only had a small glass,” he admitted, his magenta eyes shining under the effects. “Or maybe two…” He shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. “I lost count after the fifth.”

“Oh dear,” Makoto murmured, passing a hand over his eyes in admiration and wonder. Rei, however, looked positively livid. “Nagisa-kun, today of all days,” he grumbled under his breath, trying hard to keep a straight face, as his expression continuously changed, wavering whether to yell or not.

“Rei-chan, don’t be mad at me,” Nagisa pleaded, gripping his sleeve tightly, as Rei protested helplessly, **“Nagisa-kun, this is a rental!”**

He stood up on his tip-toe. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” he whispered softly into Rei’s ear, completely oblivious to the audience around them.

Rei’s ears turned pink with embarrassment. “Nagisa-kun, we’re going to have a long talk after this,” he muttered, his voice wavering a little.

“We’re going to do **A LOT MORE** than talk after this,” Nagisa teased cheekily, as Sousuke tried but failed miserably to stifle a snort which resulted into a coughing fit. Nagisa collapsed into a fit of giggles, watching Rin pound the life back into Sousuke.

“Nagisa, clearly you’re not sober,” Sousuke finally managed to croak, once he’d regained his breathing.

“ **WHO WANTS TO BE SOBER**?” Nagisa announced cheerily, throwing his arms up blithely. He flashed Makoto a watery smile. “Am I right, Mako-chan?”

Makoto smiled weakly at one of his overly-exuberant best men. “Nagisa-kun,” he began soothingly, “Maybe we can save the theatrics for the reception,” he suggested calmly. “After all-“he pointed towards the guests, “we do have people waiting.” He gave Haru an understanding look. “And I know just because Haru doesn’t speak up, he’s probably thinking the same thing.”

Rei cleared his throat and pushed the frame of his glasses up above his nose. “You’re absolutely right, Makoto-senpai.” He frowned at Nagisa, who was now moping silently, the effects of the champagne seemingly wearing off. “Nagisa-kun will behave from now on, right?” he asked sternly.

Nagisa sulked. “Rei-chan is a party pooper,” he grumbled under his breath, turning his head away from him, sporting a sullen pout.

“Well, I, for one, am not going to lose my minister license for disorderly conduct on **_HIS FIRST_** chance at granting a marriage certificate,” Rei replied, ignoring Nagisa’s withering looks. He straightened himself up again. “Right, where were we? Oh, now, do we-“

“ **WAIT!** ” Nagisa interrupted loudly, as the group of boys gathered at the altar jumped at his sudden outburst.

 **“WHAT NOW?”** Rei demanded, rounding on Nagisa, who looked like he’d completely forgotten that he’d called Rei ‘a party pooper’ just a few moments ago.

“I have something to say,” Nagisa answered, his eyes still sparkling brightly. “It’s **REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT** , Rei-chan,” he continued pleadingly. “ **PLEASE!!** ” It’s for Mako-chan and Haru-chan.”

“Do it at the reception,” Rei replied stoically, acting completely unfazed by his pleas. “You’re disrupting their ceremony, in case you haven’t noticed, which goes against all rules of conduct,” he pointed out.

Nagisa puffed his cheeks heatedly. “But I wanna do it now,” he demanded vehemently, his short frame sizing up to Rei’s imposing figure.

Rei frowned at him. “Nagisa-kun, on second thought, we’re **DEFINITELY** going to have _that_ discussion later.”

“Rei, let him say what he wants to say,” Makoto allowed with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “After all, Nagisa **_IS_** just happy.”

“Yay!!” Nagisa cheered and stuck his tongue out at Rei. “Meany Rei-Rei,” he chided, while Rei rolled his eyes and replied resignedly, “Fine.”

 Nagisa straightened his posture and gave a deep breath, as he pulled out of his pockets a wrinkled piece of paper. He cleared his throat and began, “What I see when I think of Makoto and Haruka,” he paused dramatically, looking out at the patient audience. “A Poem,” he ended abruptly, as Sousuke and Kisumi stifled their chortles. Ignoring their reaction, he read aloud:

“ **Makoto x Haruka**

Knowing- without ever showing,

Caring- even without saying,

Feeling- and always believing,

Thinking- before even blinking,

Needing- and never pleading…

Friends- till the very end,

Lovers- only for each other,

**`Mine-completely entwined,**

_`Yours- forever more,_

**_‘My heart- you are a part…’_** ”

Once he’d finished, Kisumi asked Sousuke softly, “Are we expected to clap?” as Nagisa beamed and did a gracious bow to the gathered guests.

Makoto and Haruka exchanged shy glances of embarrassment. “Nagisa, that was-“Makoto searched for the right words, and finally managed to say, “Thank you, Nagisa.” He shot Haru a look. “Haru-chan says thank you, too. Right Haru?”

“Hmm.”

 Makoto chuckled. “That was his way of saying ‘thank you’, Nagisa.”

“Rin-Rin helped too,” Nagisa added, smirking proudly, while Rin let out a squawk of protest.

 **“I DID NOT!!!”** he interjected fervently, his face quickly turning the color of his hair, while Rei tried to dab at his eyes without anyone noticing; whether from laughter or sentiment it was hard to tell.

“Sure, you did,” Nagisa continued airily, waving the paper in his face. “You gave me the idea. You even wrote the ending, because you thought it was the best rhyme scheme, and best described their rela---“ He was abruptly cut off as Rin clamped his hand over his mouth, before he could continue any further.

“That’s enough out of you for now,” he hissed to Nagisa, whose eyes were still dancing cheekily.

“How come you don’t say those things to me?” Sousuke demanded, though his tone was more teasing than hurt.

Rin glowered at him, still holding a struggling Nagisa captive under his grip. “Believe me, Sousuke, the things **I SAY** to you, **I DON’T** say to anyone,” he informed him suggestively. “ _Anyone.”_ He repeated with emphasis.

“Please,” Kisumi whined, placing a hand over his eyes weakly. “Some of us are straight here, you know.”

“Like I’d want to give you all the juicy details,” Rin teased, elbowing him playfully in the ribs, once Nagisa had broken loose of his vice grip over him, and was gasping for breath.

“Alright, enough of this,” Rei commanded authoritatively, holding his hand up for immediate silence. “We have a ceremony to complete here. Enough and I mean enough, of these unnecessary interruptions.”

“Yes sir,” Nagisa said, giving him a mock salute.  He let out a small laugh. “Rei-chan, I love it when you’re so assertive. **AND,** it was so nice of you to take an online course to get this minister license,” he said so solemnly that Rei gave him an exasperated look, not entirely sure whether he was teasing or being serious.

Rei sighed and pushed his glasses once again up above his nose. “Of course,” he answered proudly, “it was the only way that anyone eligible enough would allow Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai to exchange their vows and legalize their union,” he explained matter-of-factly, yet rather boastfully.

“And ours,” Nagisa chirped suddenly, causing Rei to immediately become flustered, as Sousuke and Rin let out low whistles at Nagisa’s sudden proclamation.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei stammered weakly, “Is that a proposal?”

Nagisa fluttered his eyelashes at him coyly. “Do you want it to be?

“Nagisa-kun, you’re the-“ He failed to finish as he fell victim once again to Nagisa’s piercing twinkles and cheery disposition. “You---“

 **“BOYS!”** Gou hissed fiercely, suddenly appearing behind them. She approached the started group of men at the altar, and stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. Wearing a cream-colored dress and a frown, she glared at them. “I hate to break up this little fest, since it’s clear to everyone present that you’re all **Young Hot Men In Love** , but **SOME** people did **NOT** give up their week-end plans to see you all get together and have a flirting session!” she said angrily. She shook her head, as her elegantly designed bun untangled a few curls. “Besides, this day is all about Makoto and Haruka, in case you idiots have forgotten,” she reminded them. “ **AND,** I did not spend hours of my time preparing for this occasion, only to see a couple of dorks screw it up,” she finished so fervently that red sparks seemed to be emitting from her eyes.

Kisumi grinned kindly at her. “You know, Gou-chan, you’re really cute when you’re angry,” he joked, chuckling when he received a stern look not only from Gou, but Rin, as well.

She rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Kisumi Shigino,” she informed him, “so I advise you guys to get into gear-“she paused, as they continued to look at her, seemingly unwavering- **“NOW!!!”**

**“AND I TOLD YOU BEFORE, IT’S KOU!!!”**

Rei cleared his throat for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, and wiped his brow. “Gou-san is absolutely right,” he began seriously. “So I think we should just continue from where we left off.” He paused expectantly and turned his attention towards the guests, and held his hand out towards the best men. “May I have the rings?"

A heavy silence lingered in the crowd as they exchanged glances amongst themselves. Rei, ignoring the current situation, repeated a little louder this time, “I said, May I have the rings?”

“Rin,” Makoto whispered softly, “you do have the rings, don’t you?”

“I do?” Rin replied strangely, with a blank expression on his face, followed by a look of alarm as the seriousness of his statement slowly dawned on him.

“You, uh, lost them?” Sousuke asked incredulously. Makoto gave Haru a startled look, but as always, Haru managed to have an unfazed, completely relaxed expression on his face. Rei, on the other hand was a different matter.

 **“WHAT?!”** Rei exploded, as his entire face turned absolutely purple with rage, so much so, that it looked as if smoke was coming out of his ears. His eyes seemed to be popping out of his glasses, as he fell heavily against the wall in absolute defeat.

Rin gave him a frenzied apologetic look. “Rei, I haven’t lost them,” he explained quickly, avoiding the look of piercing daggers Rei was shooting into his eyes. “I just can’t find them.” He began rummaging through his pockets, discarding items one by one, as he searched frantically for the object.

He pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. “No, that’s my autograph from Ian Thorpe,” he mumbled to himself, fondling it carefully---

“You carry _that_ around with you?” Kisumi asked, blinking his eyes unbelievingly. “I mean, seriously?”

Rin looked at him, dumbfounded; he pressed it close against his chest, as if his statement had deeply wounded him. “Of course,” he admitted, not the slightest bit abashed. “He’s one, if not, the best swimmer Australia ever had- you think I’m going to leave it lying around for **ANYONE** to find it?” he said in disbelief. He shook his head, as if Kisumi had suggested something completely ridiculous, and gently placed it safely on the side.

Sousuke watched him with an amused expression. “You have no idea what else he carries around with him,” he said good-naturedly. “I don’t know when Rin became so superstitious. Honestly, before a race he’ll only kiss me a certain way because it brought him good luck last time, so he doesn’t want to jinx his performance-“

 **“SOUSUKE!!”** Rin exploded, his face turning a bright crimson. “ _Now’s_ not the time or place to discuss such things, alright? Why not help me instead, damn it?” he complained, as he pulled out a worn-out swimming cap and a pair of goggles and quickly discarded them on the side.

“Really?” Nagisa said cheekily. “Do you really want Sousuke-chan’s hands in your pants even at a time like this?” he asked, grinning mischievously, while Kisumi snickered behind the back of his hand.

Rin glowered at him. “Nagisa, if you weren’t drunk-“

“Who wants to be sober!?”

“-I’d tell you to get your head out of the gutter!” he shot back, as he fished deeper into his pants pockets. “Where is it?” he continued to grumble, as he continued to pull out various item:  a coin, a pen, an Olympic Gold medal-

 **“Seriously?”** Kisumi demanded incredulously. “You even have _that_ on you?!” He turned to Sousuke, was smiling awkwardly. “How on earth do you even get through undressing him?”

“You think I’m going to go anywhere without this?” Rin asked, before Sousuke had a chance to respond. He displayed it before them proudly, and then glared at them as if it was an insult to his pride to even suggest parting from it. “This is proof-actual legit proof, that I’ve officially defeated Haru-“

“Only be a second,” Haru interrupted seriously, while Makoto laughed softly.

“-By a hair,” Rin countered straightforwardly, “I **STILL** defeated you, in an Olympic race, mind you, and that’s enough proof for me."

“You know,” Makoto pointed out defensively, as he could tell Haru was struggling to make an argument in his own defense, “the judges did want to award you both first place as a tie, but-“ he gave Haru a fond smile. “Haru didn’t care, saying simply, ‘I just want to swim free.’”

Haru smiled briefly at the recollection. “I still beat him in the 100m freestyle race.” He frowned. “I’ll beat him next time.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try, Ha-“

“Rei-chan, hang in there,” Nagisa’s voice interrupted their banter. They turned and saw him fanning Rei, who’d collapsed against thee wall in resignation, with his handkerchief. “Don’t give up hope,” he added encouragingly. “I’m sure, Rin-Rin’ll find it soon.”

“I give up,’ he murmured hopelessly, looking at the ground in defeat. “Just take my license. I’m not worthy of the minister certificate,” Rei muttered faintly under his breath, over-dramatically.

“Why would you say that, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked genuinely concerned, but still trying hard to maintain a straight face. “Because your ceremony is the most romantic one ever seen in the city of Tokyo? That there’s no other service that can compare with its performance?”

“No, because I’m the only one who failed to even complete his first one!” Rei snapped angrily at him, breaking free of his trance, as he pushed his hair off his forehead in annoyance.

 _“Onii-chan, Onii-chan!”_ Ren and Ran burst through the front door, both out of breath, as they approached their older brother.

“Ren, Ran, what is it?” Makoto asked, bending down to hear what they had to say.

“Coach Sasabe says that you should really hurry it up---” Ran managed between heavy pants.

“He says the paparazzi and autograph hounds are getting desperate to get a glimpse of the person Japan’s fastest swimmer is tying the knot with,” Ren finished, equally breathless.

“Hey, no fair, I wanted to tell _Onii-chan_ ,” Ran complained loudly.

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Sousuke said aloud, scratching his head. “I mean, not only Japan’s top swimmer is here, but-“ He glanced fondly at Rin, who was still frantically searching through all of his pockets. “Australia’s, as well-“

“Typical. They’re bound to get testy,” Kisumi continued for him, glancing in the door’s direction, where a clamor of voices was slowly growing louder and larger in number. “Everyone wants a glimpse of the newlyweds, or simply who was it exactly that stole Japan’s fastest swimmer’s heart?”

“There won’t be any newly-weds if _someone_ doesn’t find the rings!” Rei hissed through clenched teeth in frustration.

“ **FOUND IT!** ” Rin suddenly exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a small black velvet box. He smiled apologetically at Makoto and Haru, as Ren and Ran scrambled to their seats. “Sorry, guys,” he said guiltily. “Just got lost in-“

 _“Get over here,”_ Rei snarled, grabbing him by the arm and yanking him over to stand next to Haruka. He wiped his brow exasperatedly. “Honestly, what’s the point of a wedding rehearsal if everything’s going to go haywire on the actual day?” he grumbled angrily under his breath.

“Oh Rei-chan,” Nagisa giggled, clapping his hands together happily, thoroughly enjoying the situation. “I do hope you’ll show me this side of you later on. I **REALLY DO** like this side of you.”

Rei steadily ignored him. “ ** _Now_** that we have the rings, **PLEASE** ,” he said earnestly- “let us continue.” Without waiting for a response, though Nagisa looked positively ready with a comeback, he ploughed on, “Nanase Haruka, do you take-“

“Wait,” Haruka interrupted suddenly. A gasp of shock swept through the audience, while Sousuke and Kisumi collapsed into silent fits of laughter. Rei, on the other hand, looked like he wanted nothing better than to disappear from the scene.

“ ** _WHAT IS IT NOW_**?” he demanded loudly, pulling viciously at his hair in sheer aggravation.

Haru scowled at his reaction. “I have something to say,” Haru replied plainly. “My vows.”

“Oh.” Rei’s face softened at Haru’s sudden decision to do something so intimate and personal. “I guess that’s allowed,” he consented weakly, ignoring Nagisa’s twinkling eyes, bursting to say something more.

Makoto’s face colored, a small blush creeping up on his cheeks. “You said you didn’t want to do those,” he reminded him in an almost a whisper, so that no one around them could hear what he had to say.

Haru shrugged his shoulders. “I changed my mind,” he answered simply, pulling out a folded napkin from his breast pocket, carefully avoiding his boutonniere in the process.

“You wrote them on a napkin?” Rin said in amazement, watching him carefully begin unfolding it.

Haru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “It was where I was inspired.” He looked at Makoto, almost as if exchanging a secret no one else was privy to. “Where you proposed to me,” he said softly, as Makoto’s face lit up into a thousand different emotions that were unable to describe.

“Makoto,” Haru began-

Makoto swallowed deeply. “Yes,” Makoto answered slowly and slightly hesitantly.

“Makoto,” Haruka repeated carefully. He took a deep breath. “I love you,” he continued, reading aloud, not lifting his gaze off his writing. “Maybe I’ve loved you for as long as I’ve known you. I love everything there is about you, Makoto. Even if the world sees someone who’s maybe too tall for the average height or slightly clumsy when it comes to certain things, I’m so glad,” he paused, as he looked up and looked straight at Makoto- “ _so_ glad that I’m the only one, _the only one,_ who can see you for who you truly are. I love the look you have when you come-“

 **“HARU!!!”** Makoto, Rin, and Rei shrieked in unison that sounded almost like pair of squeaking mice, as Makoto’s face turned flaming red with embarrassment.

Haru calmly held up a silencing hand, unperturbed by their reaction. “When you come to pull me out of the water, and I know that no matter where I am or what I do, I know you’ll come and get me. And-“ he smiled briefly, “you probably don’t know this, but there were times when you wouldn’t come and help me out, and I would still stay in the bathtub, waiting, no matter how long, no matter if my skin wrinkled, no matter if the water rejected me, I would sit there, waiting. Waiting, just for your fingers to reach for mine and grasp my hand. So-“

He carefully reached for one of the silver bands from the box Rin was holding up and went on, “In answer to your question, Rei,” he grasped Makoto’s hand and tenderly guided the ring onto his finger, “I, Nanase Haruka, take Tachibana Makoto to be my companion-“ he stopped and looked straight into Makoto’s eyes, “-forever. When I’ve been lost, you’ve always been there, helping me find my way back. Makoto-“ His face lit into a beautiful smile as he gently lifted his fingers to his lips. “Mako, with you by my side I’ll never be alone. So on this day,” he kissed one finger- “at this moment,” he kissed another, “I pledge the rest of my life to you. To always be yours-“

He looked up at Makoto, whose eyes were brimming with tears. “Now and forever,” he finished quietly, as he bent down once more and kissed the top of his hand, interlacing their fingers together firmly signifying their union.

“Haru-“ Makoto murmured, unable to continue further; a stray tear trailed down his cheek---

“Haru-chan,” Nagisa sobbed, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand, crying unceasingly. “That was, that was---“He looked ready to fling his arms around Haruka, but Sousuke quickly restrained him in his grasp.

“Who knew Haru could be such a helpless romantic?” Kisumi wondered aloud, smirking slightly. “I knew he had his charms, but—“

Rei gulped loudly, equally flustered, but managed to pull himself together as he asked, “And do you, Tachibana Makoto-“

“Actually,” Makoto interrupted, blushing furiously. “I have something to say too.” He pulled out a thick wad of paper from his pant pocket.

“It’s three pages long!” Rin marveled, his eyes wide with sheer amazement.

“Actually, it **WAS** five pages long,” Makoto admitted guiltily, “but I don’t think Haru-chan would have stomached me saying all the things I wanted to say. It might’ve embarrassed him too much.”

He glanced at the first paper shyly. “Haru-chan, I-“ He shakily ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted these vows to be perfect, just like you-“ He paused and then let out a unsteady laugh.  “You know what.” He folded the papers back together and returned them to his pocket, as Haru watched him with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression on his face. “Vows are meant to be, aren’t they?” he asked to no one in particular.

He smiled wryly as he took both of Haru’s hands into his. “You already said everything I ever wanted to say-“he said, his voice shaking with emotion. “You’re the only one who makes me feel the way I do. In good days and bad-“he swallowed, not breaking his gaze with Haru, “You’re my everything, Haru-chan. I can’t imagine spending a day of my life without you. I promise, I’ll always be there for you. Someone once said that the one you love should be worth dying for. So, I’d even—“he paused, as he reached out and caressed Haru’s cheek gently. “I’d even die for you,” he admitted without a hint of hesitation. “I’d do anything-“he took a step closer—“to never be apart from you,” he whispered, so intimately that it felt like they had momentarily forgotten that they were speaking in front of their family and friends. So close that it was just at that moment-Makoto and Haruka.

“And,” he continued, lifting Haru’s hand up to his chest, “You’re my best friend, Haru, my true love, my heart, and--” he paused, as his voice cracked sharply, “--my home.” He looked straight into his deep blue eyes, engulfing him completely in his jungle green. He reached out and took the ring from the box and carefully placed it onto his and entwined their hands firmly together. “And I promise, Nanase Haruka, that I am yours, always yours-“ His eyes glowed with happiness. “Now and forever.”

A soft silence hung in the air when he finished, then Nagisa exploded. “Oh, Mako-chan,” he cried, breaking free of his restraints and flung his arms around the both of them, bawling loudly. “That was…” He hiccupped abruptly. “That was…”

“Nagisa, get a grip,” Sousuke groaned, as he and Kisumi hauled him off the two of them. “It’s not done yet, you know? Besides, let them have their moment, for crying out loud.”

Rei dabbed at his eyes and blew his nose with Nagisa’s handkerchief, before proudly announcing, “I now pronounce you Makoto and Haruka, the newlyweds!” He turned to Makoto. “You can-“

 “I know that,” Makoto smirked, as he leaned forward and gently kissed Haru on the cheek. Over the roar of the guests’ happy cheers of joy, Haru muttered quietly into his ear, “I’ll be reading **THOSE** vows later on, Makoto.”

 “They were only meant for your ears in the first place,” Makoto replied softly back against his cheek. When he pulled away, Haru was smiling, a beautiful smile that he so rarely gave, but when he did, he meant it like he was giving him his entire soul. He wrapped his arm around Haru’s waist. “I love you, Haru,” Makoto murmured again, as Haru buried his head in his chest.

“Now and forever,” Haru repeated in almost a breath against his shirt, holding him fiercely like he would never let him go. “Don’t ever let go of that,” he continued in a faint murmur.

Makoto laughed lightly, tightening his grip. “Now and forever,” he reaffirmed softly, “And I never will.” Nagisa once again pounced on their embrace, breaking their hold.

“Mako-chan, Haru-chan, that was so beautiful,” he sobbed, as fresh tears poured down his face “I’ve never seen something so beautiful.”

“It was something special,” Sousuke agreed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Damn, I feel like crying,” Kisumi admitted, rubbing the back of his head rather shamefacedly.

“Don’t worry,” Nagisa crowed proudly. “Rin-chan’s been crying up a storm since Haru-chan started.”

 **“I HAVE NOT!”** Rin argued furiously, wiping away at his eyes that were burning red and his cheeks that were stained significantly.

Makoto smiled at him.  “It’s okay Rin, I feel like crying too.”

“I’m not crying!” Rin protested loudly, once again, glaring at Nagisa who was shaking with uncontrollable mirth. “I’m not cry—“

“Oh Rin-Rin, it’s perfectly alright,” Nagisa teased between giggles, reaching forward and tickling him. “You just witnessed such a beautiful exchange of love, who wouldn’t want to cry?”

 **“I’m not crying!”** Rin denied vehemently, as Sousuke cheerily clapped him on the shoulder.

“It’s cool, Rin, I’ve seen you cry before,” Sousuke commented, though a chuckle escaped him. “And your face **ALWAYS** looks like that before. Big boys cry too, you know?”

“I told you, I’m not---“

 ~*~*~*~*~

“Rin, hey Rin—“

“Huh?” Rin found himself being shaken awake. Groggily, he opened his eyes with a start and found Sousuke hovering over him, a look of sheer concern etched over his face.

“Hey,” Sousuke said softly, snaking an arm around his waist and tucking a stray strand of his hair behind his ear. “You okay? Your face was all red, and you were muttering something to yourself.”

“I-“ Rin couldn’t find the words. A lump formed in his throat; he turned his head away from him and averted his gaze. He mumbled under his breath, “It was nothing.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” he pressed gently, his breath tickling against his neck.

“I—“ The words weren’t just coming out. Abruptly, he broke away from his embrace and stood up, trying to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes. “I think I need some water,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I’ll get it for you,” Sousuke offered helpfully, lifting his head off the pillow.

 **“NO!”** Rin bit his lip and cringed at the taken-aback expression that crossed Sousuke’s face. He felt immediately ashamed at the curtness in his tone. Sousuke didn’t deserve it from him. Sousuke who had been there when he’d received that fateful call. Sousuke who had supported his shoulders silently when he had to make THAT FATEFUL CALL. Sousuke who had held him, soothed him, when he had cried; when he had to release those feelings, that he knew if he didn’t release the dam, he’d die. No, Sousuke didn’t deserve this. Smiling softly, he bent down and kissed him softly on his cheek. “I just need some fresh air,” he explained gently. “You know, stretch my legs and all.”

Sousuke nodded understandingly and lay back down. “Okay.” His lips curved into a smile, but his eyes still held the concern in them.

Rin slowly headed for the kitchen, careful not to make the slightest noise of motion that would create a loud sound. In the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water and almost in a trance, he lifted the glass to his lips. He held it against his lips---but he couldn’t swallow it.

 _“Who wants to be sober?”_ Nagisa’s voice echoed in his ears, like it was something that couldn’t be forgotten-something that he couldn’t erase.

“I—“ The words died on his lips, as the knot in his throat continued to grow and torture him. He rubbed the glass against his forehead, half-tempted to find the beer bottles that Sousuke would keep for times when they wanted nothing better to do than simply drown their sorrows. He hissed sharply. _“Didn’t this occasion call for it?”_ he wondered painfully to himself. He started at his reflection in the water, seeing his expression. Troubled. And pained. He was suddenly distracted by the rapid red blinking of the answering machine with calls waiting to be received and messages needing to be answered. No doubt Rei and Nagisa, but he ignored them. He HAD to ignore them, even just for now, he needed to---

“Hmm—“

Startled, Rin’s thoughts were interrupted by a muffled noise from the living room. He gulped deeply and looked in the direction of the living room and his heart hurt; broke into a million pieces because he knew what it was. Quietly, he placed the glass back onto the counter and slowly headed for the living room, briefly pausing because he was too unsure of what he would expect.

Taking a low deep breath, he cautiously approached the couch. His anguished eyes fell upon the body curled up on the couch, the blanket pulled up against the chin, the breathing uneven.

“Ha-“ He looked at the cheeks stained with streaks of tears that couldn’t be wiped away; he gazed at the eyelashes that still fluttered slightly with the glisten of fresh teardrops, and lips that had remnants of sobs that couldn’t be stopped. He sank heavily onto the coffee table. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and lightly touched his hair, still wet from their excursion in the heavy downpour.

“Haru, I—“

Haruka stirred slightly; Rin stiffened and withdrew his hand sharply. And he heard it; it was barely audible, hardly a faint whisper, but his heart tore apart, then and there, unable to do anything, unable to say something.

“Makoto.”

Rin lowered his head against the seat of the sofa, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

_‘Had it really been a dream that had felt so real? Or was this the reality that he so badly wanted to be a dream?’_

He buried his face in his hand, suppressing the choking shudders raking his entire body, desperate not the let Haru hear them, lest he wake up, and not realizing or noticing Sousuke standing in the doorway, wearing an expression mirroring his own.

**_“Mako, with you by my side I’ll never be alone. So on this day - at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. To always be yours-Now and forever.”_**

**_“You’re my best friend, Haru, my true love, my heart, and my home.” And I promise, Nanase Haruka, that I am yours, always yours- Now and forever.”_**

_‘Haru, I---‘_

_‘Haru, I wish I could make my dreams come true for you---_

_‘Now and forever.’_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Point of No Return concludes. Thank you for reading.


End file.
